Kami's Gift: A Blessing or a Curse
by KuramaRules67
Summary: Naruto activates Kami's Light which gives him a gift: A blessing or a curse. The gift is that Naruto and Madara Uchiha are 1. Travel with Naruto as he discovers his gift and whether he uses it as a Blessing or a curse. Strong Naruto with Sharingan. Pairings Undecided. Rated M for Freedom.


**Kami's Gift: A Blessing or a Curse.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

There was ruckus in the Hidden Leaf. All because of a particular masked man, who extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina Uzumaki. He then controlled the terrifying beast and told him to attack Konoha. The Kyuubi was utterly destroying the village.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage was currently in his family's safe hold placing the now dying Kushina in a cot beside their newborn baby naruto.

After he had placed his wife in the cot and told her he would be back in a minute, he got dressed in his Hokage attire. He Hiraishined to the Hokage Mountain.

Once reaching the hokage mountain minato was in utter disbelief. He could barely recognise his precious village anymore. Building where on fire, some even collapsed but most shocking of all where the hundreds of hundreds of dead bodies that littered the streets. He swore to himself that the Kyuubi would pay.

The Kyuubi, being known to sense hate wherever it came from, felt Minato's hate at turned his gaze towards the Hokage Mountain.

"I see you've noticed me Kyuubi." He said Kyuubi's name with utter distaste. He could feel its anger rising to the point where it powered up a massive tailed beast ball and fired it headed straight to him.

Minato got out a three prolonged kunai and held it front of him. The tailed beats ball was sucked in by an inner dimensional portal somewhere in the valley near Konoha.

What minato didn't realize was that there was a familiar swirling behind him. The masked man materialised from the vortex and grabbed Minato's shoulder.

Minato swirled around to face the person who is the cause of all this pain. His face contorted with anger. Minato could only imagine the masked smiling under that ridiculous mask. He swore to Kami that after he got his revenge, he would rip that mask off his face and see who he really is.

The same vortex appeared with the intention to drag them both somewhere. Minato couldn't let that happen, he had promised his wife Kushina that he would be back. He flashed towards the nearest three prolonged Kunai he could feel.

(In the field)

Minato stood up hesitantly. In front of him another swirling vortex appeared.

'_This guy sure is persistent_' Minato inwardly cursed.

He decided that the only way to help Konoha was to fight this masked man. He got into his stance. The masked saw that the cat and mouse chase was over and pulled out two chains. Then the fight began.

(A few minutes later.)

"Contract seal" minato yelled as he plunged his palm into the masked mans midsection.

'_A contract seal, does he intend to separate me from the Kyuubi_' the masked man panicked in his head. Just as he thought, a seal appeared on his stomach separating him from the Kyuubi.

(Konoha)

The Kyuubi roared as he felt his master's control over him vanish. His eyes turned from the circles to their usual slitted ones.

(Back in the field.)

Minato jumped back as soon as he felt the contract seal worked.

"I must hand it to the Fourth hokage. You wounded me and managed to pull out the Kyuubi," the masked man said, "however the Kyuubi will be mine someday. I am going to rule the world and there are many ways to go about it." The masked man swirled in a vortex and was gone for good.

'That tone… he isn't joking around.' Minato was brought out of his gaze when he heard an ear splitting roar from Konoha.

(Konoha)

Minato reached Konoha only to see the Kyuubi getting pushed out of Konoha by Sandaime's Adamantine Nyoi. He figured now would be the best time to execute his plan. He performed Hiraishin to get him Kyuubi.

Once he reached Kyuubi he reversed summoned Kushina and Naruto. Kushina looked up at Minato's blue eyes and saw the only two things she thought she would never see in her husband. Sadness and regret.

It was then that she realised what minato was going to do and knew he needed her help to. Chakra chains sprouted out of Kushina and formed a barrier around them; lots more came out to restrain Kyuubi.

Once Kyuubi was restrained Minato performed the needed Hand Signs for Shiki Fuin. Once he finished, he casted the Jutsu "Shiki Fuin." He shouted.

As if on cue the Shinigami appeared behind Minato. Naruto started crying.

The crying grew louder and louder till suddenly a bright light erupted from Naruto robbing everyone from their sight. Minato knew that this light belonged to Kami. He could feel the purity within. It was the light that purified all evil, or in other legends gave the person a blessing or a curse.

Once the light cleared, it took time for their eyesight to return, but when it did the landscape had changed. The grass seemed greener, the air seemed more pure and even the Shinigami seemed to shine more.

But most of shockingly, Naruto vanished and in his placed stood one of the most revered people in the shinobi world. Uchiha Madara.

Minato got the courage to speak up, "U…uch…Uchiha What are you doing here? Wh... Where is my s...son?"

"Your son is fine. You could even say I am your son… sort of." Madara replied casually.

"H…How?" Minato stuttered.

"Well you s…" Madara was cut off by a deafening roar to his left. "Ah… my pet Kyuubi." He turned back to Minato, "I am sorry Hokage-sama, but before we talk we need to stop this."

Minato just stood there mouth open and wondered why someone of his power should respect to him.

Minato turned to Shinigami and the Shinigami knew what to do. He thrust his ghostly hand threw Minato's soul and grabbed half of the Kyuubi's soul and pulled it out and sealed it in Minato. The Shinigami knowing that his job was done vanished.

Minato fell to his knees, exhausted. The Kyuubi had now shrunk in size, so Madara thought it fit to start sealing. He performed hand seals which made his fingers have miniature blue flames on top.

He then activated his sharingan and looked at the Kyuubi causing it to be frozen in place. He then jumped up and placed his flaming fingers on Kyuubi's chest and jumped back.

Kyuubi's soul came with his fingers. He put his fingers to his own stomach and made the ram seal with his free hand. "Hakke no Fuin Shiki… Fuin." Once again the field exploded with a bright light. When it cleared Kyuubi was gone all that's left was the seal that contained it.

Madara calmly walked over to Minato. "Now we can talk."

"What did you mean you were my son?"

"You have heard of the Kami's light haven't you?" Once he got a nod in confirmation he decided to continue. "Well as you know the light purifies all evil. But as you may not know the light also gives the user a gift. It is either a blessing or a curse."

"Yes I get that but you haven't said how you are my son."

"I was getting to that!" Madara said harshly but regained his calm exterior. "You see when naruto activated the Light of Kami he was given a gift. I was that gift. You could say Kami made Naruto me. In other words me and Naruto are one, he has all my techniques and knowledge. However i sealed all my knowledge and most of my power up knowing it would cause a young child harm. He will gain acces to my power and knowledge when he starts to mold Chakra.

I was only able to take my real form because Naruto has no Chakra so he has no defenses. I will only come out of Naruto when he is in life threatening situations. However when Naruto starts to mold chakra only he is allowed to take my form not even I can Come out anymore.

Minato looked confused at first but realization hit him full force. "So you are sealed in Naruto then?"

"Yes and No. I am Naruto and Naruto is Madara Uchiha." Madara said before he flinched. "I am starting to feel the drain of chakra so I am going to turn back to naruto. And besides it'll be awkward if you and your wife said your last words to me wouldn't It?" Madara laughed as he held up the tiger seal and released the jutsu.

Minato picked up Naruto, but saw that Madara's sharingan was still active through Naruto. He discarded it and headed to Kushina. He felt ashamed that he had forgotten about his dying wife. At least she was still alive to give her last words to Naruto. He placed Naruto on the grass beside her. Despite all her pain she managed to smile. "Naruto…" she said weakly, "Don't be picky... Eat lots and grow strong…Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm... Also don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep…And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends...Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust...I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your Ninjutsu hard... Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses...So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well...Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy...  
Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi...Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money...Put your mission wages into your savings account...  
No alcohols until you're twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation...Another Prohibition is women... I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but...All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women...  
So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..  
But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like me...  
Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know...  
Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship...  
Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true...  
There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer...  
I love you" Kushina said, "Minato sorry for wasting your time."

"Don't worry Kushina-Chan. Well… naruto my message is the same as your nagging mother. I knew you will grow up to become a strong shinobi. I am going to seal me and your mothers chakra in you so we can see you grow up." Minato said as he performed the sealing technique.

(A few minutes later.)

Hiruzen arrived at the scene only to see Minato and Kushina's dead bodies in front of a baby which Hiruzen knew was their child. Hiruzen told his ANBU to take the bodies for a proper burial.

However when an Anbu picked up Minato's body a piece of paper fell. Hiruzen went to pick it up and read it.

_Dear Hiruzen_

_If you are reading this, than I am probably dead. There are a few things that must be done and that you must know._

_I want you to make sure that Naruto gets treated like a Hero and not trash just because he is a Jinchuriki. _

_I want you to make sure that he recognised as Naruto Uzumaki because I have many enemies and they will come after Naruto. I want you to make sure that it is you that tells him about the Kyuubi, preferably before the Genin exams. _

_Another thing that I want to tell you is that Uchiha Madara is inside Naruto. Naruto inherited the sharingan from Madara. It is a Gift from Kami. Whether the gift is a blessing or a curse, that is up to him to him to find out. I want you give Naruto the Blueprints to my Jutsu's before he makes genin. Also give naruto access to the Namikaze compound when he becomes 12. _

_I am deeply sorry for you taking back the Hokage seat. Please protect my village for as long as you live. _

_Love Minato_

Hiruzen's eyes were brimming with tears after reading the letter. Even after his death he cared for his son and the village. He truly was a kind and honest person. One to be respected and revered.

He silently promised Minato that he would follow his dying wish. He put the note in his pocket and shunshined to the village. He picked up Naruto and saw his sharingan first hand. He also notice that there a turbine shaped design was receding back to the normal mature sharingan. The Mangekyou, but how? _He must have felt his parents dying, yes that is the only way._ Hiruzen thought as heplaced a seal on his forehead to hide the sharingan.

(8 years later.)

Naruto casually walked to his apartment ignoring the hate glares he received from the villagers. He had no idea why they hated. Couldn't they see that he was just a normal 8 year old? He didn't hate them, no, he felt pity for them. The only people that actually liked him were; Iruka and the third hokage.

Anyway when he entered his apartment he found a letter waited for him. He knew that there wasn't anyone who would send this and he wary that it was a trap from the villagers. He remembered the time the villagers sent him a present on his birthday which contained hundreds of explosive tags which detonated almost taking his right arm.

He was weary at first but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked to the letter and tore it open. It was a letter from Jiji.

_Dear Naruto._

_Come to my office as soon as possible. There is something important I must discuss with you._

_Love Hiruzen._

_P.S: Bring a mirror._

Naruto was so excited that he literally jumped out of his window and raced to the office. He thought the something important was a new jutsu or a training schedule. Man he was in for a surprise.

(Hokage's Office)

Naruto didn't bother to knock on the door, he just barged through. Hiruzen was already waiting for him with three other people. 2 white haired men, one he knew as Kakashi Hatake who was one of the ANBU who guarded him. The last one was a women with blonde pigtails and massive assets.

"Naruto-kun. I see you have come. Sit." Hiruzen beckoned to the chair next to Kakashi. He took his seat.

Once everyone was prepared, the old hokage's demeanour changed to the one of seriousness. He stood up and walked to the furthest wall, he placed his hand on it and a blue seal appeared.

"Jiji what was that you done." Naruto asked childishly.

"That was a silencing seal." Hiruzen replied.

"What a minute sensei." The unknown white-head said, "Surely what you are going to tell us isn't that important."

"Oh, Jiraiya-kun, what I am going to tell you is probably the most important thing ever." Sarutobi said to the now known as Jiraiya.

"If it's that important than why is that brat here," the busty blonde pointed at Naruto.

"Watch your tongue Tsunade." Hiruzen snapped. He then sat back down and told the group that has gathered, "What I tell must never leave this room, UNDERSTOOD." He told them sternly.

Once he got nods from all of them he continued. "Naruto I am going to tell you about your parents. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and your father was… Minato Namikaze."

"WHAT" yelled Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi alike, while Jiraiya just stood there smirking.

"You heard me, you are the son of the Late Fourth Hokage. Also Jiraiya is your Godfather and Tsunade is your Godmother, while Kakashi is your sibling disciple although I personally think you two are more like brother instead."

Anger started to boil up inside Naruto. '_Who could he speak so casually when he lust told me who my parents are.' _

Hiruzen also noticed this change in attitude so he decided to change the subject.

"Naruto, you know of the Kyuubi, don't you?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes the fourth Hok… my dad killed it." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Actually you can't kill a tailed beats so he sealed it in something… or someone." Jiraiya said.

Realization hit Naruto full force. "My dad sealed Kyuubi in me. But why would he do that to me, all the glares the villagers gave me, all because of my…" The information was too hard for his 8year old heart, he finally broke down.

Hiruzen walked over to Naruto and embraced him and they just stood there for a full five minutes.

Once Hiruzen calmed down he walked back to his desk and sat down. "Naruto are you sure you can take more news."

Naruto just nodded.

"Okay, I promise this is the last one." He beckoned for Naruto to come forward. Naruto walked towards him. He then placed to fingers on Naruto's forehead. A seal appeared then broke in half.

"Hokage-sama, what was that seal?" Kakashi asked.

"Just wait and see," Hiruzen replied. "Naruto can you channel chakra into your eyes please."

Naruto complied although it took a lot of concentration to do so as he didn't have any training in controlling his chakra. But once he did he somehow saw everything clearly, he could see everyone's chakra, and the steady pulse of chakra, where he believed the silencing seal was.

Once he saw everyone's face he knew there was something wrong. "Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Use the mirror I told you to bring." Hiruzen said.

Naruto had forgotten about the mirror. He brought it out and looked at his reflection. He looked normal apart from his eyes. They were red with three black tomoes. He had seen these eyes before somewhere. He struggled to remember but realisation slowly hit him. He saw these eyes on the Uchiha. These eyes were the most prized dojutsu of the Hidden Leaf. The sharingan.

"W…why do I have the Sharingan." Naruto Choked.

"We don't know" Hiruzen lied. He hated lying to Naruto, but he had to do what he had to do. Sarutobi pulled out a large chest from under his desk and handed it to Naruto. "This contains all your father's techniques and all. Use them well." He said to Naruto. "Naruto you should head home reflect on what I told you and maybe practise some techniques. Itachi will come visit you to help you harness the true power of your Sharingan. He finished.

"Okay Jiji." Naruto said weakly.

"ANBU" Hiruzen shouted as two cat masked Anbu appeared. "Escort Naruto Uzumaki to his home."

"Hai Hokage-sama" they replied as they lead Naruto out of the building.

(When Naruto left the Hokage build

"Okay you three there is something I want to tell you which is more important than everything." Hiruzen said sternly to the 2 Sannin and one elite ninja.

"And what might that be." Tsunade scoffed.

"That Uchiha Madara is inside Naruto." Hiruzen stated.

"What," yelled Tsunade, "There must be some mistake!"

"Afraid not. I thought the same thing when Minato told me, but his Sharingan proves it" Hiruzen replied.

"When did this happen." Kakashi asked.

"Well…" Hiruzen started to explain how it happened.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

Naruto was currently looking through the scrolls and Jutsu's. He found the Rasengan but didn't feel like practising. He was yet to find one that he liked.

As he looked through the scrolls, something shiny caught his eye. He pulled it out, he couldn't open it because there was blood seal. He almost gave up but remembered that the person who made this was his father, so technically his blood should open it. He bit his finger, wincing from the pain, and wiped the blood over the seal. The seal vanished. "YES." He cried.

Naruto opened the scroll and found a jutsu that really interested him. Hiraishin No Jutsu.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

** I want to make sure if you wanted any Jutsu's in Japenese of English. Tell me in Reviews.**

**Also when Naruto put Chakra in his eys he wasnt molding Chakra so he doesnt get all of Madara's Knowledge and power, However in the next chapter he will. **

**one last thing: give me any ideas on pairings that you want and if I should make Naruto Semi dark or just his Goofy self. **

**Read and Review and give me your thoughts.**


End file.
